Sunday Night Blizzard
by SaRaH
Summary: Mulder and Scully are working on a case..and get snowed in with a TV.


Title: Sunday Night Blizzard Author: SaRaH Rating: PG Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine they belong to the great surfing one, and 1013. I'm not making any money in these stories. I'm just a little girl and I have no money...(sniff)...Why do you want to take away my writing? (WAHHHH Sob) I didn't do anything to you! Summary: Mulder and Scully are working on a case..and get snowed in with a TV. Sunday Night Blizzard "And I believe he has *no* paranormal talent!" Scully objected to Mulders theory. She was glad to have finished most of the case. They were fighting about it the whole time and she hated fighting with Mulder. "OK fine Scully," Mulder said, "maybe you'll see it different tomorrow after a good nights sleep." "If I get in tomorrow," said Scully as she looked outside. "The snow is really coming down." "Yeah I should get going before me car gets buried." He grabbed his coat and slid his arm into the opening. "Could you grab my keys? I think I left them on your table." "Sure Mulder." Scully responded and she ran off to get them. She can back soon after. "Uh...Mulder? They aren't in there. I looked around too but I didn't see them." After an hour of searching Mulder put his hands in his pocket to warm them and felt his keys. "Oh here the are Scully!" he called holding up the keys for her to see. "Finally! Where were they?" "Oh they were...uh.....Under the dresser here. I've got to be going now or else I won't be able to see driving home. The snows only gotten worse." "OK see you tomorrow" Replied Scully with a smirk. She saw him pull the keys out of his pocket. She closed the door behind Mulder and walked to her couch. "What am I going to do with you Mulder?" She asked herself. "What am I going to do..." XxX Mulder walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. After five minutes nothing happened so he took the stairs. He walked down to the parking lot and tried to remember the general area in which he parked. After wiping away a few windows he found his car complete with old candy wrappers and tons of sunflower seed shells. He put the key in the lock and turned. The lock wouldn't budge. He turned harder and herd a snap as the frozen lock turned, or so he thought. He removed the key to find the top half had snapped off in the lock. "Wonderful" mumbled Mulder and he turned around to use Scully's phone. XxX "Mulder?" Scully asked when she saw him in the eye hole. She opened the door. "What are you doing back here?" Mulder held up his key. When Scully caught on she exploded into a fit of laughter. "Ha Ha Ha," Said Mulder sarcastically. "Can I use a phone to call a locksmith or towing truck or something?" Scully's laughs subsided. "No Mulder. Your not going to get any service tonight. The roads are for emergency only now." "Oh Goody" said Mulder as he started for the door. "Well then I'd better start walking.." "No Mulder! You can't walk. You'll freeze! You can stay here.....I guess....yeah why not? You can sleep on the couch just like at home. You have an extra outfit here right? Let me go get it." and Scully disappeared into her bedroom. She came out a moment later and handed Mulder a pair of his sweat pants and a T-shirt. "You can go change in the bathroom." She said and she walked back into her room to change. When Scully came back out Mulder was already sitting on the couch. "So what to you want to do?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Scully hit him with a pillow. "*I'm* watching my favorite TV show Mulder, what you want to do is up to you. You know where the bathroom is." This time Scully got hit with the pillow. "TVs good. What's the name of the show?" asked Mulder "Its called 'The Carter Files'. Its really good. Its about these two CIA Agents who are partners and they try to keep all the governments secrets hidden." "Sounds cool," said Mulder and they settled down to watch. ***** "This weeks episode of The Carter Files is called Ogralim" said the announcer. Stay tuned. After a car commercial the show began. "Agent Duchovny, Agent Anderson?" asked a deep voice. "Here is your new case file. You are dismissed." The agent walked out of the room and into their own office. When they shut the doors behind them Agent Duchovny groaned. "Gillian, what case is it this time? Do we have to burn all furbies with blue eyes because they know top secret government codes or what? We always get the dumb cases." "David," Gillian replied, "these cases are not dumb. Look at all the things we've done. No one knows that the tellytubbies are programmed to take over kids minds so that when they grow up the government has control over everyone. Who else could have kept it so secret?" She read over the file " This is about a script writer" A commercial came on ******* "Let me get this straight. They call each other by their *first* names?" Mulder asked. "Yeah *Fox*." Scully laughed, and got another pillow hurled at her. "But seriously isn't this a great show? And that David guy is CUTE!" "Really?" Mulder said with a tint of jealously. "Well so is Anent Gillian. In fact she is hot!" "Shes not that good looking" replied Scully defensively. The show came back on. ******** "I think that whatever this girl puts into her script come true, David. Thats how the murders are being committed." said Gillian. "But that makes no sense." replied David.********** "Wow That Gillian girl makes a lot of sense." said Mulder. Scully rolled her eyes. *******On the screen David was sitting on the screenwriters bed. Gillian burst in. "David, are you ok?" She asked. "Uh....yeah." he replied. "What are you doing?" "Oh...uh...nothing," said Gillian and she walked out of the room.*********** "Wow I think some has a crush on David. She is so jealous." said Mulder "Yeah I know," agreed Scully. "They have never even kissed. It makes me so mad. They are perfect for one another but like, two people say they'll stop watching if they ever get together so they never do. But I guess if they got together they couldn't be partners so...." "Why?" asked Mulder, "There is no rule like that. Partners can be involved. The just said that so they have a plausible excuse for keeping them apart." *********The final scene showed David laying in a puddle of blood and Gillian walking into the room. She looked like she would cry forever at the sight and she ran to his side. Suddenly David woke and clung to Gillian sobbing. The screen faded to black.********* "Oh they are so in love" said Scully. "Yeah," agreed Mulder but he was thinking of something else. "Hey Scully. Are you getting a sense of Presque Vu? "Yeah I am," said Scully. " I wonder why. Well I had better get to bed." "Can I come?" asked Mulder. That comment earned him another pillow in the face. "Sure Mulder but I kick in my sleep" warned Scully. "Oh even better I like things ruff." Scully laughed and shut the door to her room. "Goodnight Mulder." she called. "Ditto" Was Mulders reply. As Mulder moved the pillows around to make the couch comfortable he whispered to himself "Maybe next time," as he looked at Scully's bedroom door. "Maybe I'll tell her next time." 


End file.
